Midnight Celebration
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry wanted to celebrate his birthday in a different more fun way. Slash. HP/DD. Warning and Tags inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Warning/Tags: Cousin Incest, Male with Breasts, cross-dressing, underage, and anal sex. Oh and Pure Smut.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

When the clock struck twelve Harry had wished himself happy birthday. Suddenly he felt restless and horny. The sixteen year old wanted something more than his own hand. Suddenly the memory of earlier came forth. He had bumped into Dudley after the blond had stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and with water still dripping down his body. Harry had been surprised by how quickly his cock had hardened at the sight. He remembered thinking that boxing had really changed his cousin. No longer was Dudley overweight. The blond turned all that fat into hard solid muscles. Harry had wanted to touch and lick every inch.

Before his nerves could get the better of him, Harry silently left his room and went into Dudley's room, locking the door behind him. He crept forward until he was standing next to the bed. Harry gently shook his cousin awake.

"Hmm," Dudley moaned as his eyes opened. "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to fuck me, Dudley." Harry told his cousin bluntly.

"What?! Harry, get out of here now and I won't say anything to mum and dad."

"Please, Dud." Harry begged. "Seeing you earlier turned me on. I want something more than my own hand."

"Then use you magic to make yourself a dildo. What you want is incest, it's wrong."

"Not in the Wizarding World. Most of the population are married to their cousins. My godfather's parents were cousins and they married after Hogwarts. Incest is only frowned upon by parent/child relationships. Sometimes siblings experiment, but they don't commit to each other." Harry explained. He had learned all of this from Sirius after accidentally walking in on Fred pounding into George. Sirius had also shown him the Black family tree.

"Are you serious about that?" Dudley asked, still processing the information.

"Yes. I'll show you the book. Will you please fuck me?"

"Harry-"

"Wait," Harry cut him off and stripped out of his clothes. He wandlessly transfigured his shirt into a purple lacy bra. He put it on, then transfigured his boxers into matching panties. "I'm not done yet." Harry spoke to keep Dudley quiet. Remembering the spell he found as he wandlessly gave himself breasts. The spell allows him to inflate his pectoral muscles. Growing them in the bra will help shape them into perfect female breasts.

"Harry, what did you do?" Dudley asked, not able to keep his eyes off his cousin's double D size cleavage.

"It's only temporary. Here feel them." Harry took one of Dudley's hands and placed it on a lace covered breast.

Dudley moaned softly as he felt how real it was. He gently kneaded the pillowy mound, reveling how good it felt in his hand. Dudley suddenly made up his mind. He had always found Harry to be attractive since they were thirteen, but only in the privacy of his bedroom or the bathroom did he acknowledge it. He threw back the covers to reveal his nudity and hard cock. Dudley pulled Harry onto the bed, making him straddle his hips. Harry looked so beautiful sitting there in lacy undergarments.

"Do you need to be prepared?" Dudley whispered as he caressed his cousin's body. He doesn't think he has enough self-control to prepare Harry thoroughly.

"No. I'm still stretched from earlier. Do you have a condom?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Male pregnancies with gay wizards are really common. They aren't always successful, but it doesn't hurt to be protected." Harry explained.

"Right." Dudley responded after pushing the images of Harry pregnant with his child out of his mind. He removed one hand from Harry's body and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube from the bedside table. "You do the honors."

Harry smiled widely and leaned down to kiss his cousin as he took the condom and lube. The kiss was full of desire and heated to a point that left Harry breathless. Dudley had controlled the kiss right away. The blond licked every inch of his mouth and sucked and nipped Harry's bottom lip. Harry broke the kiss to lick, kiss, and nip Dudley from his strong jaw, to the soft spot behind his ear, to the tan thick skin of his neck. He was rewarded with grunts and groans and breathless encouragements for more.

Slowly, almost tortuously so, Harry explored his cousin's hard, taut body. There wasn't an inch unexplored or exempt from Harry's hands and tongue. He found all of Dudley's hot spots and spent time driving Dudley insane. Each time he was rewarded with _'yes, baby'_ and _'so good, sweetheart'_. Dudley even paid Harry back by teasing his newly extra sensitive nipples or stroking his hole through the lace.

Finally Harry made it to where both he and Dudley wanted him to be. Harry inhaled sharply at the sight of his cousin's cock. The dark haired teen was simply envious that his cousin was large all over. Nestled in neatly trimmed blond hair was the thickest cock Harry has ever seen. It was also so long that knew he probably wouldn't be able to take the whole thing in his mouth. But damn if he didn't want to try.

Harry grasped the base then licked the cock form base to tip, his hand followed the movement. Dudley's hands tighten in his hair the moment his mouth wrapped around the bell shaped head. Slowly Harry sucked down the thick shaft. After a few attempts he was able to take the cock past his gag reflex and into his throat. Harry allowed Dudley to fuck his mouth as he played with the blond's heavy ball sac and teased his perineum.

All too soon Dudley pulled Harry's head away. "Put the condom on, I want to fuck your arse." Dudley growled his order.

Harry unwrapped the condom and rolled it over Dudley's erection then coated it with the lube. Dudley pulled the panties to one side after Harry straddled his hips again. Harry slid slowly down the thick cock. They both moaned in pleasure, Harry for the stretch and burn, and Dudley for the tight silky heat.

"You are so tight." Dudley stated through clenched teeth. "Ride me, baby. I want to see those titties bounce."

Using Dudley's chest as leverage Harry began to bounce up and down. The two were quiet as much as possible not wanting to be caught. Dudley watched lustfully as his cousin's beautiful body rode them towards the edge. The blond groaned as Harry started caressing his breasts with a teasing grin on his face. Those small hands caressed down the feminine body as delicate rounded hips rocked and bounced on his cock. Dudley not able to hold back anymore began to caress Harry's body. The skin was so soft and tanned, so delicate that Dudley wanted to slow down and give Harry a more sensual and gentle lovemaking. He never would have thought that a male with female breasts would have been so arousing. Then again that male wasn't Harry. Dudley was going to fuck his cousin without the additions just to show Harry he didn't need them.

"Dudley... _oh fuck_...please." Harry breathlessly begged.

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want."

"Take control. Dominate me." Harry whimpered.

Without being told twice, Dudley ripped the bra open from the front and flipped them over. He watched Harry's nipples harden tighter with each bounce. He pinned Harry's hands above his head, groaning at the erotic sight his cousin made. Not speaking a word Dudley began to pound into his cousin. He loved every mewl and keen, or whispered chant of his name. The feeling of Harry's soft breasts and hard nipples rubbing against his chest brought closer to the edge and tighten his balls to the point of pain. Dudley knows he won't be able to let Harry go after this. Harry was his now.

Harry was so lost in his pleasure. Everything was perfect between him and Dudley. The way they moved together, how good Dudley's cock felt inside him, and how arousing it was to be dominated by the bigger teen. There will be no one else for Harry. Even if Dudley rejects him after this.

"Dudley, so close." Harry moaned arching his back when Dudley hit his prostate for the first time.

Dudley slowed just enough to tie Harry's wrists together with the ruin bra. He started kissing Harry again as his fingers teased and played with those mouth watering nipples. The sounds Harry made went straight to his cock causing his hips to sharply thrust into Harry's heated body. Without a care he left several marks on his cousin's neck and the soft flesh of his beautiful breasts. Then he finally sucked on Harry's nipples, giving them the treatment they deserved.

"Please." Harry begged with a whine in his voice. Dudley sucking felt glorious and he wanted more but he also wanted to come so badly. He tightened his legs around his cousin's waist to push Dudley's cock in deeper.

With one last deep suck, Dudley lifted his head and looked into the lust filled emerald eyes. "Come for me, baby." Dudley growled then began kissing Harry again.

Harry's cries were swallowed by Dudley. His release was much more intense than any other time he brought himself off. He felt Dudley thrust into him three more time before a growl vibrated against his lips. Next time he would remember the silencing spell.

"You are staying here because in the morning I'm going to fuck you again." Dudley commanded after removing the condom and the ruin bra. He spooned tightly behind Harry. One hand cupped and kneaded the bare breast while the other rested on the soft flesh of Harry's belly.

"Okay." Harry replied burrowing in closer with a soft sigh.

"By the way, happy birthday, baby." Dudley whispered softly into Harry's ear.

~Fin~


End file.
